


【約二/利二x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-03

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩雙薩魅魔大宅女僕設定，和之前的莫雙薩魅魔現代AU無關，宅邸主人雖未提及名字，但是以（比較鬼畜的）約二作為人設，新加入的利二（利奧伯德二世）則是史實弟弟。（此系列皆直接以Leopold稱呼）外觀及形象描述參閱焦大的設定（https://www.plurk.com/p/nc1ed7），此篇含有約二雙薩及利二雙薩，我流私設非常非常非常多，OOC慎入





	【約二/利二x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-03

　　「聽說您養了新寵物，所以就過來瞧瞧了。不過這還真是——令人失望啊。」

 

　　長桌上，兩名貴族各佔據一方享用午間餐點。他們的面容和穿著出奇相似但仍略有不同，居於客位的男子年齡明顯較這座大宅的家主稚齡些，精緻的五官看起來清秀典雅卻又藏不住傲氣鋒芒，Francesco愉快地勾起嘴角，在肉糜及麵包香間嗅出了點和他們主人同源的血脈氣味。

　　「怎麼說呢？ **我親愛的弟弟** 。」  
　　「我以為以您糟糕的品味，或許會想挑幾隻健壯的雜種玩玩。他們看起來像純血，弱不禁風又無趣。」  
　　「這你就看走眼了。」  
　　「是嗎？」

　　來訪的尊客偏頭嗤笑，他單手掐住正在替他添水的Francesco下頷，左右審視後，嫌棄似地皺起眉頭。「瑕疵品？」他指著Francesco的異色雙瞳問，賓主間始終以魅魔兄弟尚未精進的德文對談。這讓年長的Salieri只能無辜地眨眸，和同樣流露困惑神情的Antonio交換了個眼神。

　　「如果連稀有和瑕疵都無法辨識，那我真是對你失望——又一次地，Leopold。」

　　被呼喚名諱的男子不置可否地輕嘖了聲，這才任Francesco退回側桌前。餐廳內劍拔弩張的氛圍令Antonio軟了腰桿，他緩步端上飯後甜點，於Leopold沿著他的大腿一路向上的撫摸間忍不住發出細微尖叫。

　　連身的黑白侍女服，隨著上撩的動作緊依著客人的手臂在腕前堆積，露出大塊面積的腿腹及未以底褲遮掩的半勃陰莖，Leopold注意到上頭所配戴的貞操環，他思索著若是這時命眼前漲紅了臉的小女僕轉過身去，會自其濕漉的股間中發現怎樣的淫靡景色？  
　　真是令人作嘔。  
　　家主的手足隨意揉捏著小女僕的腰桿，在Antonio羞恥地撇頭時從衣服內袋裡掏出一只銀叉，朝鼠蹊上方的亮粉色圖騰用力刺下。

 

　　「Francesco。」

 

　　宅邸主人拔高的尾音便是警示。  
　　銀光在快速劃出後直直釘入Leopold身後的實木大門，一條肉色的粗長大尾甩過，瞳孔豎成縫隙、頂著對犄角的Francesco快步走上前將Antonio護在身後。

　　「……您的叉子掉了，為您送上新的。」

　　Francesco的尾巴尖端還在冒煙，他將新的叉子遞給Leopold，整個人輕微痙攣著像在抑制進食的慾望和狂躁。

　　「看來這一餐是吃不下去了。」宅邸主人無奈表示，看著他從不受控的弟弟僅在一瞬的驚慌後恢復平靜。  
　　「惡魔。如我所料，兄長，您飼養了兩只吃人怪人。真是令人不齒，居然得借助此等污穢力量，才得以爬上今日的位置嗎？」  
　　「有趣的誤解，Leopold。」主位的體面男人咯咯笑道，放下手中的刀叉，雙手交扣著撐住面頰，像個天真邪惡的孩子般端詳他耍著兒戲的弟弟；一旁的Francesco只覺下腹一陣灼熱，未經撫慰便昂起的柱身卻深受鐵環的制約，Antonio顫抖著，掐緊了他的兄長的手腕。

　　「誠如我一直以來所言，Francesco和Antonio……不過是我難以撼動而沉悶的權力人生中，一點小小的調適劑罷了。」

　　宅邸的主人不禁微笑。看來這次又是他的勝利了，總是他的。

　　「畢竟這個位置是那麼唾手可得，總有點無趣——你說對吧？」

 

　　End

 

　　【後記一】  
　　Leopold不出所料直接站起身來、頭也不回地走人了。  
　　「還是沉不住氣。」  
　　宅邸的主人笑吟吟地評價，看著手足行經兩名魅魔身邊時，豪無遲疑地迴避了他們的致命誘惑。「沒有用的，和我的兄長同流合污去吧，惡魔。」男人說，在幾步距離間已恢復冷靜，鑲著寶石的手杖抵在Antonio的頸邊，Leopold不自覺露出和他哥哥如出一轍的笑意。「或是你們等不及想搶先收走他腐敗的靈魂，那麼到了那時，我會很歡迎你們的。」

　　「多嘴的傢伙。」  
　　大門敞開又闔上，僅剩家主孤身一人。他看向身旁，眼瞳完全變成非人的愛心型，直盯著那扇大門久久無法回過神來的Salieri兄弟，男人想，或許這次的勝負沒法這麼快定讞。

　　【後記二】  
　　「嗚哼……」Francesco疼痛地低鳴，讓喉間擠出的細碎雜音全數吐入Antonio的腹中。  
　　他正坐在椅子的手扶上，懷裡還抱著他最疼愛的小弟，宅邸的主人正將尚還在冒煙的惡魔尾巴含進口中，用唾液降溫和治療。  
　　「那把叉、叉子上帶有祝福過的經文……」  
　　「我想也是。」  
　　「恕我直言，主人…您和您的手足感情相當不和睦呢。」  
　　「Antonio，我倒認為像你們這樣成天膩在一起才叫駭人。」


End file.
